James Braddock
Captain James Braddock (-Present) is the older brother to Captain Reeves Braddock and Hayes Braddock. He is the lover to Madam Rose Sadler. Biography Early Life During James early life he enlist in the Royal Navy and becomes a sailor for a few years. During his training days he meets prositute Rose Sadler and falls in love with her at first sight. He promise Rose that he would raise his station in order to be a better provider for the two of them and his siblings. During this time James younger brother enlist in the royal navy and James is promoted to Captain in the Navy. Due to his new income,James purchases the brothel for his love Rose as she wishes to help other lost girls like her self. Year 2046 Blah Physical Appearance James has black hair and captivating bright blue eyes. He has a chiseled jaw line and broad shoulders. Personality and Traits James was a very noble and honest man while apart of the royal guard. He was also very loyal and loving to his family and Rose. James is very ambitous and optimistic person before his accident. After his fall on Mount --- he resurfaces as a changed man. His time in isolation drove away part of his sanity. Relationships Romantic Rose Sadler is the lover to James,with whom he met when he was 18 years old and she was 23. James saw some street thugs cat calling and disrespecting her, so he took it upon himself to stand up for her. Rose was touched by James defending her honor, that she offered him a free night with her. James not wanting sex, took the free night as a chance to get to know her and took her out to dinner. James would often come back and visit her on seveal occasions, making Rose fall more in love with him. Over time the pair entered into a romantic relationship and James brought Rose back to his house to meet his family. Rose becomes the mother figure to James' young siblings 12 year old Reeves Braddock and six year old Hayes Braddock. James was even going to propose marriage to Rose,but went missing on his last mission. Family Reeves Braddock is the younger brother to James. James was often hard on Reeves and wanted him to grow up and help out more around the house. Reeves was nine years old when the parents died taking a toll on his childhood as he had to help James rasie three year old Hayes. Hayes Braddock is the younger sister and the baby of the family. James raised her since she was three, he would often give in to Hayes tantrums to make her happy as he had no idea how ot raise kids. Friends Blah Skills and Abilities Not much is known about their skills and abilities. Gallery Colin-odonoghue-3.jpg b3a5db8be80273df9c4ce9654afd94c8.jpg colin-odonoghue-once-upon-a-time-flashback.jpg|throwback photo from when he was in the Royal Navy HZcsoNs.png image001.jpg odonoghue_5.jpg random-colin-odonoghue-34756475-298-400.jpg 914ce8e38c2a824b73455749e0e84704.jpg e8bf48986dacd3ab00d1879cecbfcbfe.jpg CPV38bUUEAAuftO.jpg 23a7ccf24bfa023f6ef361d457f4152f--gorgeous-eyes-beautiful-boys.jpg 500full-colin-o'donoghue.jpg 794fa4bb2801b64ce670963fea8d4e93.jpg.png a9vcntfs5smz.jpg colin-o-donoghue-shirtless-body.jpg de19f7db4b92648ccc6cb6adb0f82288--colin-o-donoghue-poses.jpg destaque-470x325.png giphyfdfd.gif|seeing Rose again! kEr0l.jpg la-et-st-once-upon-a-time-colin-odonoghue-hook-001.jpg once-upon-a-time-season-7-photos-8.jpg tumblr_nztncgeIMC1r6ijl6o1_400.gif|I am glad to see you again! 3f4caf84-b2d3-4f7d-bb79-f7dc3b9b76a3.jpg giphyjs.gif|rain Braddock Category:Sky Strider Category:Nobles Category:Nomad Category:Lowlander Category:Undesirables Category:Valasia Category:Braddock Family